


Rip The Bandage Off

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Humor, Childhood Memories, Children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris & Eddie Kaspbrak Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie has an announcement for his friend, but he's not sure how he's going to react...Oneshot/drabble





	Rip The Bandage Off

"Stan, there's something I should tell you, I think."

Stan Uris looked up from the encyclopedia with furrowed eyebrows. It was a bird encyclopedia. Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, he was weird. He was a weirdo. He didn't fit in. Have you ever even seen him without something to do with birds? That's weird. 

Ahem. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Put the book down for a sec." Eddie looked nervous, hands clasped in front of him.

This was serious. Stan did as he was told. 

"Well," Eddie said finally after a long pause. "I'm, um... I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Congratulations," Stan smiled. They'd been friends for awhile now and it was sweet how Eddie felt the need to tell him and get his approval. Eddie smiled back. 

"...the thing is I’m worried about telling you who, cause you’re not gonna like it."

"It's a guy," Stan said. It wasn't a question because it was pretty obvious that Eddie Kasprak wasn't the least bit straight. Eddie in question blushed a light pink, but he nodded. "Thought so. It's okay. Okay, it can't be that bad. Just rip the bandage off, Eddie."

Eddie nodded again and took a deep breath. "It's Richie."

"Okay, now put the bandage back on." 

Don't get him wrong, he was just joking: deep down when he shut up, Richie was a good guy. And he was the only guy Stan thought would be good enough for Eddie. 

 


End file.
